


He's my husband?

by Ma1roo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst (?), Arguments, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Ily Choi Seungcheol, Invasion of Privacy, It turn violent from now on, Jihoon call Mingyu puppy, Kidnapping, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Past Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Past Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Secret Relationship, Seungcheol has mental health issues, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Teacher-Student Relationship, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma1roo/pseuds/Ma1roo
Summary: Mingyu is a normal high school student but he hold a big secret. He's married but not to some normal person but his own music teacher, Lee jihoon. Mingyu had always braced himself for the day the secret will be released. But he never thought it will turn out to be like this...
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 46





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo. Welcome please enjoy your stay here. I'll try to post regularly but no promise.

**13 July**   
**XX High School**

"I hate Mr. Lee!" Seungkwan yelled as soon as he sat down in front of his friends. Mingyu who was biting his sandwiches raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do this time?" He asked. His friend dramatically sighed. "I was supposed to play the piano today but I forgot my song sheets and he like gave me 20 extra homework as a punishment."

"Are going to say that you got more homework than me. Last week I got 50 extra cuz I talk to San." Chan argued as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's a devil," Chan mumbled. 

"Even though he's a devil, don't you think he's quite cute?" Seokmin asked suddenly. Mingyu choked on his food, earning a concerned glanced from Seungkwan.

"Are you okay Gyu?" Mingyu raised his hand to show an 'ok' sign "but seriously, Seok? He's my enemy." Seungkwan said.

"But I do think Sir Lee really is pretty cute." Mingyu mumbled, earning a gasp and a pinch on his thigh from Seungkwan. "Ow! What was that for?" Mingyu yelped and Seungkwan stuck his tounge out to him.

"Sir Lee is actually kind and caring if he is not teaching. And he's build under those clothing. You've seen his guns? It's my dream to get choke with it. Also, he's not that old." Seokmin ranted.

"Stop talking about him like that!" Mingyu yelled. 

Vernon, who had been quietly observing them turn to Mingyu. "What. Don't say you have a crush on him too." He teased.

Mingyu feel himself getting redder. "I mean... It's disrespectful to say that. Sir Lee is our teacher." He mumbled.

"I agree. Plus, Seungkwan said that Sir Lee is his enemy. Better follow what your friend said." Minghao stated.

"Yeah!" Mingyu cheered ' _and stop checking out my husband!_ ' is what he keep to himself.

-

**15 July**   
**Music room**

It was music. And Mingyu's teacher, Jihoon had been staring at him all class. Minghao had also pulled him to sit at the front where Jihoon can see him clearly.

"Are you in trouble? Why is Sir Lee staring at you," he felt Minghao nudged his side. He just shrugged and continue to stare at the music score Jihoon is writing on the board.

Jihoon turned around and their eys met. A smirk made it's was onto Jihoon's face. "Do you have any problem Mingyu?" He asked.

Mingyu blink a few before his brain process that Jihoon is indeed talking to him. "No Sir Lee," he answered. Jihoon's smirk widened.

"Are you sure? You have been spacing out in my class today." Did he? No. Mingyu know the question is a way to let Mingyu talk to him without gaing suspicion.

"Yes sir. I'm perfectly okay." Mingyu said. Jihoon drop his smirk and become serious all of a sudden. And Mingyu know that face, all of them know.

He look around to his classmates and all of them gave him a pitiful stare. But this is Jihoon -his husband-, he won't do it... right?

"You know what? Write 'I will give all of my concentration in Sir Lee's class starting from today' 100 times for spacing out. I expect to receive it tomorrow."

Wait what? 

Jihoon gave him just a small amount of punishment. 

"Sir, don't you think you should add more?" A boy asked. Jihoon scoffed.

"Mingyu just didn't concentrate," Jihoon explained. "He didn't even open his mouth much. If not all of you are the one getting the works for talking in my class. Don't think I don't hear you just because you sit at the back."

Mingyu could hear the hushed gasped from his classmates.

-

**15 July**   
**Jigyu's apartment**

"I'm home," Jihoon announced but no one come out to greet him. He heard faint clanking from the kitchen and he conclude that Mingyu is in there.

"Minggu?" He called as he poke his head into the kitchen. Mingyu was indeed there, chopping up carrots angrily.

Jihoon leaped to Mingyu's side and rub his face on the taller's shoulder. "Minggu~" he whined.

Mingyu ignored him. Jihoon pouted before grinning smugly. "Are you mad at me?" He teased.

Mingyu sighed and put down the knife that he's holding. "Yes," he answered. "Because of you, I can't hang out with my friends."

Jihoon laughed heartily. "So, you would rather hang out with friends rather than your own husband?"

Mingyu looks away. "I saw you everyday." He mumbled. Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you need help with anything?"

Mingyu want to shake his head but he halted. "There's one," he said making Jihoon raised an eyebrow. "You're going to help me do my homework."

"Why did I marry you?" Jihoon sighed. Mingyu giggled and said, "because you love me."

Ah, yes. How and why did Mingyu, a popular 19 years old student got his life tangled with Jihoon, a stressed 24 years old music teacher? And why are they keeping this as a secret?

One, let's look at Jihoon's life. He's born in a rich family but he decided he doesn't want his parents money and turn to work as a full-time teacher. But he will take over the company when it's time.

Second, Jihoon's grandmother is terribly sick and nobody know when she'll die. But it's her wish to see her only grandchild getting married.

Jihoon, being the single man he is, panicked. And that's when Mingyu, the son of his mom's friend come. They know each other since they were a child so it don't took long for them to get comfortable.

At first, Jihoon wanted to hold the marriage until Mingyu graduate but his grandmother's condition had become worst, forcing them to marry last year, a few weeks after Jihoon's birthday.

Last but not least, Jihoon wanted to wait for Mingyu to graduate and have a stable job before announcing their relationship publicly.

"Minggu, try not to get into trouble tomorrow," Mingyu heard Jihoon said. 

"No promise," was his answer.


	2. Chapter 1

**16 July**   
**Music room**

Mingyu sat down on one of the chair near the piano. Just like yesterday, Mingyu did get into trouble so he's stuck inside the music room and watch Jihoon work two hours -not that he's complaining- .

Jihoon did his work for half an hour before he sighed and plopped down onto the bench situated in front of the piano. 

Mingyu leaned forward to show his interest. It's been so long since Mingyu last see Jihoon come near a piano. 

He watch as Jihoon pressed some keys. "It's been so long," Jihoon mumbled as his fingers slide over all of the keys.

"You want me to play any song?" Jihoon look at Mingyu expectantly. Mingyu put a finger on his chin.

"You remember that song you played at our wedding?" Mingyu asked. Jihoon arched an eyebrow.

"Bye bye my blue?" He asked. Mingyu eyes twinkled as he nod. Jihoon nodded back and turn to the piano.

He started playing. The soft melody created from the piano keys Jihoon had press filling the otherwise quiet room. Jihoon's smooth voice accompanying the melody.

Jihoon's voice was filled with sorrow but at the same time full of love and happiness. After Jihoon sang the last note, Mingyu applauds happily. Then he stood up to sat down beside the older and nuzzled his face into Jihoon's shoulder.

"Hyung," Mingyu started. Jihoon hummed questionably. 

"I love you." Mingyu continued earning a soft chuckle and a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too."

-

**20 July**   
**XX High School**

"Mingyu!" he heard someone called from behind him. He turned around and saw Wonwoo, his Korean Literature teacher and one of the person that know about him and Jihoon.

"Sir Jeon," he answered politely. "How can I help you?" he asked. Wonwoo hold out a small bag in his left hand. 

"Can you pass this to Jihoon? I met his cousin yesterday and she gave me this. I think you two will like it." Wonwoo winked teasingly.

"What is this?" He asked but Wonwoo just smile and took his leave. Mingyu stood there dumbfounded. He didn't realize Chan creeping up behind him.

"Hyung!" Mingyu yellep and fall down, the bag pressed to his chest. "Chan, you shocked me!" Mingyu whined. Chan laughed before noticing the bag.

"What's that?" Chan asked as he craned his neck to look into the bag. Mingyu look around and saw his friends coming. "This? Uh... Sir Jeon asked me to pass this to Ji- Sir Lee." He stuttered.

Chan eyes widened but then was replaced with a mischievous smile. Mingyu paled, he know that face too well.

"Let's see it!" Seokmin said before Chan could. 'They can't see it. What if there's his name in there?' Mingyu paled.

"Let's not-" but it was too late. Chan already snatches the bag from him. Mingyu bit his lips nervously as his friends look into the bag. Seungkwan pulled out a card that reads

_Congratulations on your marriage!_

"I don't know that..." Seungkwan trailed off "Sir Lee is married." Vernon continued. Mingyu held his breath.

"Can you guys give it back to me?" Mingyu asked nervously. "Wait,"

Seokmin pulled aut another smaller card.

_'I found this at Austria while travelling and was reminded of you two. You guys make the sweetest couple ever out there. Also, grandma wants to see you this weekend. -Jieun'_

Everyone was silent until Seokmin finally open his mouth. "There goes my dream to be with Sir Lee." He sighed. "But I never heard of his-"

"Let's not talk about this." Mingyu quickly butts in. "I agree. This is a personal belonging and we just look and touch it without permission." Minghao acknowledged.

"But-"

"Why are all of you here? Class is about to start."

 _Jihoon_.

"S-sir Lee!" All of them squeeked. Mingyu quickly take the bag again. Jihoon narrowed his eyes as he scan over Mingyu.

"You again? How many more punishments do I need to give you?" Jihoon asked. Mingyu shivered. He know how scary Jihoon is if a same student break rules continuously.

"No sir. Sir Jeon asked me to give this to you," he handed the bag to the older. "And I run into them. So, I was the one that is making them late."

"Sir," Seungkwan called. Jihoon turned to him and arched an eyebrow making the younger boy cowered. Jihoon looked into the bag and look back at the students in front of him.

"Go back to your class. You," he turned to Mingyu. The boy visibly gulped. "Follow me."

Mingyu nod, too scared to protest. Seokmin hold his hand. "Don't worry. He won't kill me," he reassured. He could hear Jihoon impatiently tapping his foot on the floor.

Mingyu's friend left, leaving him and his husband alone. He followed Jihoon quietly to Jihoon's room aka the music room. On their way, they passed by some class that don't have any teacher and Jihoon had yelled at them for being loud.

Mingyu had never see Jihoon this mad.

"Hyung," he tried to call. "Shut up. Don't call me that." The teacher growled lowly. Mingyu quickly clamped his mouth shut.

As soon as they reach Jihoon's room, the older shoved the younger to the floor. Mingyu look up to look at his lover.

"What do you have to say?" Jihoon asked. Mingyu looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Hmm? What is it? Say it again while looking at me. Where is your manner?" Jihoon hissed. Mingyu whimpered pitifully but raised his head.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I won't do it again." Mingyu apologized and tried to use his puppy eyes. Jihoon sighed. 

"Listen, if you get in trouble one. more. time. I won't hesitate to punish you." Jihoon said. Mingyu smiled sheepishly.

"Now go back to your class." Jihoon shooed Mingyu away. He quickly get up and left. Jihoon stayed at his position with a displeased face.

'What am I going to do with you?'


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so busy these days. I only manage to write a short chapter. ㅠㅠ.

**23 July**  
**Jigyu's apartment**

"Hyung! How am I going to cover this?" Mingyu whined. He look at their bed through the reflection of the mirror. Jihoon was cuddled up on the bed with a pillow close to his chest, his pale legs was hidden under the duvet on the mattress with his eyes closed but Mingyu know too well that he's awake.

Mingyu huffed and stood up. He went to the bed and lay down beside the older. "Hyung," he whined while poking Jihoon's stomach.

"'m sleeping." Jihoon mumbled. He put the pillow away and scoot closer to Mingyu's warmth. "You left too many marks." He whined as he wrap his arms around the older on reflex.

Jihoon crack an eye open and quickly kiss the boy in front of him.

"Morning." He said, voice deep from sleep. "It's almost night and you're changing the subject." Mingyu said. Jihoon just hum and stroke Mingyu's hair.

"My friends is going to see it." Mingyu said. "So?" Mingyu sighed and rolled away to the end and sat up. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and open his friends groupchat. 

Suddenly, there's hand on Mingyu's shoulder. "What?" He hissed. How cute, a dog hissing to a cat. "I wish I could leave more." Jihoon kissed his nape.

Mingyu jumped off the bed and cover his neck with both hands. "Stop it." He bite. "I'm going to cook. Any request?" 

"Anything is fine for me." Jihoon rolled back to the center of the bed. Mingyu nod and left the room. He grabbed the apron near the kitchen isle and wear it.

Before he start cooking, he opened soundcloud using his phone. He played a song and sang along. 'I don't miss you', a song that Jihoon wrote for one of his composer friend, Bumzu.

As he was cooking, he felt a body being pressed onto his. Not hugging just leaning. Jihoon would do this sometimes when he felt bad.

"I found some bandage you can use or you can use the concealer we bought last week." Jihoon mumbled. Mingyu giggled.

"What's so funny?" He felt Jihoon's weight shift. "You did it again."

Jihoon hummed questionably. "What did I do?"

"You're being soft for me again." Mingyu stated and received a snort from Jihoon. "I've always been soft for you." Now, it's Mingyu's turn to snort.

"You're not _that_ soft earlier." Mingyu teased. Jihoon hummed. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No- wait yes. We're almost out of eggs. Can you go buy it?" Mingyu turn to look at Jihoon who was staring at him. 

"When I ask you if you need help with anything doesn't mean that I want to go out." Jihoon sighed.

"Well, you do say _anything_. Now go." Mingyu shooed him and gave his attention to cooking again. He heard murmurs of complaints from Jihoon but he just dismissed it.

"Make sure you cuddle me to sleep tonight." He heard Jihoon yell from the front door. "Love you too!" He yelled back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long to make up for chapter 2. However, I don't think it's even that long.

**24 July**   
**XX High School**

"Holy shit, Mingyu. What happen to you?" Minghao gasped. Mingyu smiled sheepishly. "I got clumsy with knife and... Yeah." He explained while rubbing his nape.

"That bad?" Chan frowned. Mingyu shrugged with a smile. "Hey, yesterday Sir Lee talk to me!" Seokmin squeeled. 

"He talk to us not you." Minghao rolled his eyes. Seokmin rolled his eyes and stick his tounge out. "Whatever hater."

"Talking about Sir Lee, there he is." Vernon announced. Everyone turn to where Vernon was looking at. Granted, there is Lee jihoon in all his glory with Sir Wen, or Wen junhui. 

The two was standing not far from them. Jun said something that make Jihoon laugh so hard he need to hold Jun to keep himself from falling.

Mingyu's heart twist. Everyone know that Jihoon and Jun was once a thing thanks to Jun's mouth that can't seem to stop talking. Jihoon has reassured Mingyu that there is nothing more between him and Jun other than friends. 

Mingyu can't help but to remember the day those ended things. Truth to be said, it was not pretty.

-

**4 years ago**

_Jihoon can't help the tears from streaming down his pale cheeks that are now rosy from the cold. He had been keeping them in for days now._

_He wipe the tears away using the back of his hand as he quickly walk to Mingyu's house._

_The wind was strong and Jihoon kind of regret wearing shorts. He calculate that before he manage to reach Mingyu's house, it's going to rain._

_He was 10 minutes away from the boy's house and just as he predicted, the rain fall down to greet the land. It landed heavily as it was released so violent. He know for sure Mingyu is not going to be pleased._

_He reached Mingyu's house and knocked. Mingyu expected the boy's mom to open the door but no, it was Mingyu._

_"Hyung?" He said. Mingyu almost want to scold Jihoon for walking in the rain but held himself as soon as he saw the olders red eyes._

_Mingyu waste no time in pulling Jihoon inside and quickly ran to his room to look for a towel. Jihoon rub his eyes as he sniffed._

_Then, a fluffy towel was wrapped around him. Mingyu didn't say anything while he help to dry the older's hair._

_"Wait here. I'll go look for clothes for you to change into." Mingyu pulled Jihoon to the living room and left again._

_Jihoon look around and realize that it had been so long since he had come to visit Mingyu. He saw a picture frame on a shelf not far from him. He pick it up._

_It was a picture of him and Mingyu from three years ago. It was taken at Jihoon's house. They were having picinic together at the backyard._

_Jihoon felt tears welling up again so he reached up to wipe the unshed tears away._

_"Hyung?" Jihoon put the frame down and turn to Mingyu. "I left a spare clothes on my bed. You can there. Do you need anything else?"_

_"Coffee is fine." Jihoon said, he winced at how hoarse he sound. Mingyu nod. Jihoon went to change and when he came back, Mingyu was sitting on the couch with two mugs of hot coffe on the table._

_Jihoon plopped down beside Mingyu silently. He took the coffee and sip it. It's just the way he like. Dark and only some milk in it. He felt comforted a bit._

_"Do you... Want to talk about it?" Mingyu asked softly. Jihoon sighed and stare into the dark substance inside the mug._

_"There's no more Jun and Jihoon." Jihoon said. He felt Mingyu's weight shift beside him. Still, the boy stayed quiet._

_"I know Jun has many friends. And I myself know that he has been seeing Yanan, that damn pilot. But I just can't bring myself to hear it from him. We fight but he apologize but I stormed out and I-I-"_

_Mingyu hugged Jihoon tightly, one of his hand took the mug from Jihoon while the other stroke his hair. Jihoon start to cry again as he hold onto Mingyu's arms._

_"I broke almost everything that he have in his house. He'll be so mad." Jihoon whimpered. "It's okay. Jun hyung won't be mad that long." Mingyu reassured._

_They stayed in the position for an hour with Jihoon telling Mingyu how big of a mess hi did. Mingyu kept playing with Jihoon's hair until the crying stop._

_Mingyu hummed in question and leaned back only to see the older already fell asleep. Mingyu sighed and carried Jihoon to his room and settled him under the comforter. Mingyu fell asleep not far after._

-

**24 July**   
**XX High School**

"What if Sir Lee and Sir Wen marry each other?" Seungkwan asked. Chan shook his head with a disagreed sound.

"Sir Wen told my class that he has a boyfriend. So that exclude him from being the husband." 

Everyone except Mingyu sighed. "Guys, let's go to class. I don't want to get into trouble anymore. Sir Lee is going to kill me if I go to his room again." Mingyu said, too tired to hear his friends ranting.

-

**27 July**   
**Mingyu's class**

"What do you think of Sir Jeon?" Minghao asked Mingyu while he was doing his work. Suddenly, Mingyu was reminded of how Wonwoo and Jihoon met.

**7 years ago**

_Jihoon was walking around the school to calm his racing heart. He just manage to free himself from bullies and he doesn't feel like attending class. His right hand throb painfully from being punched and he skip breakfast that day so he was a bit dizzy._

_He went up to the rooftop because usually at this time, no one is suppose to be there. But as soon as he open the door, he saw two male, both too into their game to notice him. So, Jihoon quietly made his way to the other side of the roof._

_He sat down and brought his legs to his chest and hug it close. He felt something wet drip down to his cheeks. He was crying. He let them free. It's not like anyone is going to see him. He heard the sound of door being closed not far from him._

_"Hello?" Someone said. jihoon cursed under his breath and quickly wipe the tears and look up to the person calling for him._

_"Um... Are you okay?" The boy asked. Jihoon just nod, not trusting his voice enough. The boy sat down beside him._

_"Name's Wonwoo. How about you?" The boy introduced. Jihoon hesitated but he said his name, although it was muffled by his hand._

_"Let's be friend." Wonwoo said. Jihoon just shrugged silently._

_From then on, they become unseparable._

**27 July**

**Mingyu's class**

Mingyu hand stop moving. "I think he's cool. Why?" He asked as he went back to writing. The earphone that was connected to his phone was playing one of Jihoon's song.

"No, I mean him with Sir Lee." Mingyu stop writing completely. He put down his pen and turn to his friend fully. "Is there anything that happen to them?" 

"No. But they seem to be rather close lately. Also, last year if I remember right, I heard both of them flew to Japan together. I think that's when they got married. You know that Japan support LGBT right?" Minghao explained. 

"But it's not only Sir Lee and Sir Jeon that went to Japan. There's also some other teachers that flew there too." Mingyu argued making Minghao shrugged and slumped back into his chair. 

"OK. Then evident number two," Minghao sprang back up and signing a two with his fingers. Mingyu tilted his head to show interest.

_What else does Minghao ~~waste~~ spend time on?_

"You know Sir Lee post songs on soundcloud right?" Minghao asked and Mingyu nod. "If you look through his latest upload, you'll found a song that is written for Sir Jeon and Sir Jeon too upload a song for Sir Lee. I think they're in love." Minghao presented. 

_Or more like a bet made by two drunk man._

"Or what if it's just a bet or something? You know how competitive those two are." Mingyu argued again.

Minghao frowned "Oh, come on. This is just a guess. Trust me this will be fun." Mingyu pouted in distress. "Hao, exam is in a few weeks. You better pay attention to that first." He said.

"You're no fun!" Minghao sighed, finally giving up. Mingyu arched an eyebrow.

"Fine." Minghao sighed and finally took out his revision book.

**27 July**

**Canteen**

"Guys! Guys!" Seungkwan hurriedly call, his hand balancing a tray of food and he look like he was just been attacked. 

"What is it?" Vernon, being the only one that is not eating, asked. "I just saw some gay fucking shit on my way here."

_So that's why._

"Guess who I caught feeding each other earlier. Sir Yoon and Sir Lee." Seungkwan's statement make everyone except Mingyu of course gone wild.

"Not fair! I want to feed him too." Seokmin sulked. Minghao just pat his friend's back. "You'll get a chance one day." _Never in hell actually._

"Now that you mention Sir Yoon, I just realize that Sir Yoon always baby Sir Lee." Chan said and everyone and again except Mingyu, agreed. 

"Sir Yoon baby everyone that is youger than him. It's just you guys that are too dense to notice." Mingyu mumbled to himself as he angrily bite into his rice.

"And you guys remember that one time Sir Yoon and Sir Lee pranked our class?" Seokmin said. _Finally, something that is not about who is Jihoon hyung's husband._

**Last year**

_Jihoon was teaching peacefully when a disheveled Jeonghan barged into the room. Everyone turn to look at him._

_"Hyung?" Jihoon called. There was a mischievous tone lurking under the curious tone. He help the older to one of the chair in the room._

_"We're dead. All of us." Jeonghan gasped out. "What?" Jihoon squinted._

_"There's a... chemical leak from a lab not far from us." Jeonghan panted as he hold onto Jihoon. "A chemical leak?" Jihoon asked back and earn a nod from the older teacher._

_"It's spreading to us." Jeonghan sighed dramatically. There's murmurs inside the class, hushed but filled with worry._

_"There's still hope if we run now." Jeonghan said. The students quickly sprang up from their seat in ran to the door. But it won't open._

_The room was chaotic and screams and yells erupted. The two teacher watch their students in amusement. Mingyu was the one that notice the teachers' reaction towards them._

_"Guys," Mingyu called. Everyone stop and turn to Mingyu with a questioning face. It was dramatic._

_Jihoon and Jeonghan broke into a laugh and everyone turn to them in disbelieve._

_"SIR!" All of them yelled._

**27 July**

**Canteen**

"Sir Lee look so happy that time." Seokmin said. "True but if they prank us like that again, I'm moving out." Seungkwan said.

Everyone broke into a laugh. Mingyu feel his stomach churns.

_At least he's happier with me._

**30 July**

**Vernon's house**

"Holy shit!" Minghao yelled. Everyone was lounging on Vernon's bed perked up. 

"Wait, I'm sending it to you guys." Minghao said. Not a moment later, Mingyu's phone vibrate. And him being a clumsy person almost drop his phone onto his face.

He look around to see if anyone saw what happen but no one notice. He sighed and open the picture Minghao had sent.

_It's a picture of Jihoon and Min Yoongi aka Suga, a famous underground rapper._

Mingyu remember Jihoon stated his wish to meet the older to discuss about a new song. 

"What is this?" Mingyu asked. Minghao look at Mingyu as if he just give birth to a child. "What else? This is my other guess on Sir Lee's husband."

Mingyu palmed his face. "Are we not done yet with all this husband thing?" Mingyu sighed.

"Nope," Chan responded. "Not until we figure out who he is." Everyone agreed with what Chan said.

"Why are we even sure it's a husband and not a wife?" Vernon asked. Minghao rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Sir Lee is completely gay and he already confirmed it last year." Seungkwan explained for the sake of Minghao's sanity.

"So, what do you guys think of Suga?" Seungkwan asked cheerfully to lift the mood. 

"He's cool, I guess. I heard his latest mixtape and bro. It's not a joke." Vernon whistled.

"But instead of being husbands, don't you think they suit to be secret siblings?" Vernon said.

"Oh yeah, only if that rumors are true... maybe I will stop talking about Sir Lee's husband." Chan said. Mingyu only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's study now." Mingyu said, earning protests from his friends.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. I'm sorry it take too long for this chapter. I'm super busy the whole month.

**2 August**

**Chan's house**

"Guys, I'm bored. Give me something to do." Chan whined. Since it's weekend, they think it's better for them to hang out with each other than just rolling around on bed. Well, it's not like they are doing anything better there. 

"You want to hear my rant about how perfect Sir lee is?" Seokmin asked, everyone groaned. "Anything but that." Chan said. 

"Why are we so dull today?" Seungkwan asked. Until Seungkwan gasped. "I just realize," everyone perked up. "Where is Mingyu?"

"Oh, right." Seokmin said. "Where is Mingyu?" He asked again. 

"He said that he's going back to Busan. I remember him saying something about his grandma coming." Minghao answered, his eyes not leaving his phone screen.

"Busan?" Vernon finally spoke. "I thought his parents live in Anyang?" 

Minghao shrugged, having nothing to comment on his curious friend's remark.

"The only suitable thing that is left is his parents moved to Busan." Chan said. The group agreed and proceed back into doing their own thing.

"Oh, and there's an interesting story today." Comes the voice from the television. All of them paid no mind to it, believing it's just a boring story.

But after hearing what the anchor said, all of them turn to each other.

**1 August**

**Busan**

The two lovers stood outside of Jihoon's house, getting ready to bring their bags inside. "Mingyu, love, will you be a sweetheart and go greet them?" Jihoon asked, voice gentle.

Mingyu blushed, when he realize that only to him that Jihoon will talk like that. "Of course!" he replied happily. 

After Mingyu left, Jihoon turn again to the bags on the road. "Which should I start with first?" He asked himself. 

He sighed. Mingyu had manage to convince him to stop by a mart to buy some 'gift' for Jihoon's parents and grandma.

Jihoon bend down to pick up a basket of fruits, his back cracking loudly. "Oh god, I'm like a grandpa." He muttered. He went inside after taking some other fruits -Mingyu bought too many.

Jihoon heard excited talking from the kitchen. He went there and saw Mingyu and his grandma hugging.

"Grandma, don't hug Mingyu too tight. He can't breath." Jihoon said. Well, he don't think his grandma are even listening to him because Mingyu squeeled and hug grandma with equal strength.

"Mingyu! You are going to- oh god." Jihoon let out a big sigh. he could hear his mother laugh from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Let them be, Jihoon. Your grandma have been asking for Mingyu since she arrive." Mrs. Lee said.

Jihoon snarled. "yeah, she never miss her own grandson." He sulked and earned a laugh from his grandma.

"Awh, my favourite grandson miss me?" She asked with amusement in her voice. "Come here. Let me give you a kiss." She said which earned a long protested whine from Jihoon. 

"Stop it grandma. You know I don't like kisses." Jihoon mumbled. "Awh, but you kiss Mingyu." She teased.

Jihoon flushed "Mingyu is different." he mumbled. 

Grandma laughed and Jihoon cleared his throat.

"Mingyu. Come help me with the bags." Jihoon said as he made way to the front door again.

Mingyu nodded happily and trailed after Jihoon.

**2 August**

**jihoon's parent's house**

"Mingyu, how's living with Jihoon? He didn't bully you, did he?" Jihoon's mother asked as she chop onion. At the momenrt, Mingyu was helping Mrs. lee cook for dinner while Jihoon is with his father and grandmother.

"Nope. If someone is getting bullied, it's hyung." Mingyu said with a fond smile on his face.

"But he do give me punishment work because he don't know other way to talk to me at school." Mingyu pouted, earning a laugh from Mrs. Lee. 

Mingyu is always amazed at jihoon's family. Despite being rich, they live a completely normal life. Living in a small country house, no maids, harvest crops to spend free time. Even Jihoon's grandmother is just like other grandmas. Well, minus she travel back and forth to Japan.

"hank you, Mingyu." Mrs Lee said suddenly. Mingyu arched an eyebrow. "When his grandma asked him to get married, I was afraid that a gold digger was going to marry him. I was surprised to hear from Jihoon that you volunteered and to be honest, all of us was scared." Mrs. Lee continued.

"Scared? Of what?" Mingyu asked. "We don't want to bound you forcefully to Jihoon just because of, you know, your natural instinct to help people." She explained with a sad look on her face.

Mingyu smiled. "Don't worry. I totally love Hyung. I respect him and all. So, there's no need to be scared of bounding me to him forcefully." He reached for Mrs. Lee's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"You're a good boy Mingyu. I believe that you will take care of Jihoon just fine."

"I think I heard my name." Jihoon suddenly said as he step into the kitchen. "There's no need honey. Mingyu is already helping me." Mrs. Lee said and turn to her only son. 

Ther's a troubled look on Jihoon's face. "Is there anything wrong, Honey?" She asked, her tone soft.

Even though he looks like he wanted to say something, Jihoon just shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. I'll go to my room, call me when dinner's ready." He said and retreat from the kitchen.

Mingyu know something is up and he know Mrs. Lee sense it too. 

"I'll go check on him." MIngyu left after receiving a shallow nod from Mrs. Lee. Mingyu let his long legs bring him up the flights of stairs quickly.

He knock on the door of his and Jihoon's room. "Hyung?" he called softly.

There's a pause before there's a muffled 'come in' came. Mingyu took a deep breath and open the door.

He saw jihoon on their bed, his face covered with a pillow. Mingyu lay down beside the older. 

"Is there anything wrong?" Mingyu asked. Jihoon just shook his head. Mingyu huffed but scoot closer to spoon his hyung. 

He felt the older shake softly under his arms. Mingyu reach a hand to play with Jihoon's hair.

"Everything will be alright."

Except, it won't.

**Seoul**

The two lovers were on their way home. Jihoon was quiet the whole ride and Mingyu didn't bother to start a conversation. Mingyu know whatever that is in Jihoon's head, it will be his problem too.

"Hyung," Mingyu called while he play with the hem of his shirt. Jihoon hummed. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked quietly.

Jihoon sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong," he stop briefly before continuing "it's just the drama grandma open earlier."

That's not it, isn't it?

"Oh, okay." Mingyu mumbled and look down to his feet. He put a hand on top of Jihoon's thigh. "Everything will be just fine." Mingyu reassured but Jihoon don't look even half convinced.

"I hope so too, pup." Jihoon said, his voice just above whispering. 

"Hyung, you remember our vows? Our love always remain eternal even after death?" Mingyu asked. "Of course I do." Jihoon answered. 

"I won't leave you. You know that right?" Jihoon just smile. "I hope so."

Mingyu pouted and brought Jihoon's hand to his lips. "Hyung," he called.

"Hmm. What is it?" 

"I love you."

"Hmm. Love you too."

At least Jihoon still answer his confession.

**Jigyu's apartment**

They reach home around one in the morning. They already took their shower and now is getting ready to sleep. 

"Hyung," Mingyu called as he poke the older's back. Jihoon who was about to fall asleep turn to face Mingyu. "What is it, pup?"

"Can I help you forget whatever that is on your head?" He asked shily. Jihoon's face scrunched. "You're going to regret it tomorrow." He warned.

Mingyu ignored him and continued to straddle Jihoon's lap. "I don't think I will." He said as he pawed at Jihoon's short. "I think you are the one that is going to regret it." He challenged.

Jihoon smirked and in a blink, Mingyu was pinned onto the bed with Jihoon hovering above him. "Mingyu whined. "If my puppy wants to play, I will play with him." Jihoon said and leaned down to connect their lips.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. Another update. Thanks for reading.

**3 August**

**Jigyu's apartment**

Mingyu's back hurt the moment he open his eyes. However, a satisfied smile made its way to his face. He could hear the sound of water from the shower.

He rolled around on the bed, his phone in hand, checking for any message from his friends. _Weird. They have never been this quiet._

Mingyu sigh and put his phone on the nightstand. He stared at the ceiling while waiting for Jihoon to finish shower.

_I really should get up and start breakfast_

_._

_._

_._

_Nah, Jihoon hyung will take care of it._

At the same time, the water sound stop and Jihoon step out from the bathroom after a while. "Morning hyung," Mingyu greeted.

Jihoon hummed and went to kiss Mingyu's forehead making the younger giggled. "Morning sweetcheeks," the older said "You should take your bath. I'll take care of breakfast." 

Mingyu nodded happily and went to the bathroom stark naked. There's no need to cover himself when the older already saw every part of him.

"If you take too long, I'm going to eat your part!" Jihoon yelled from the kitchen. "Hyung," Mingyu whined then sigh "Fine."

**XX High School**

Mingyu walk to his class while humming happily. He didn't notice the look from the students he walk pass. 

He reached his classroom and sat down at his place. He look at Minghao and Seokmin's place and realize that they're not there but their bag is. 

'Weird,' he thought 'those two never leave without waiting for me'

He shrugged and turn to look outside. Suddenly, someone slammed their hand onto his table. Mingyu flinched and almost fall off his chair. 

"Shit," he cursed and look up to the person. It was Minghao but his face remain expressionless so Mingyu can't read him. 

"We need to talk."

And Mingyu know everything is going to hell. 

He nodded shallowly and stood up. Minghao lead the way and Mingyu trailed behind him like a kicked puppy. His friend was just walking but he need to run to catch up to him. 

They reached the rooftop and Mingyu realize that everyone were there. He looks at everyone but they avoided his eyes. 

He watch as Chan pulled out his phone and pressed something. His phone in his pocket vibrate, indicating that there's a message. 

It was from their group chat so Mingyu look up again. He pressed onto the link Chan had sent and froze. 

_A blog written by dispatch._

He read the article from top to bottom and felt his heart iced with fear. He look up to his friends, wide-eyed. 

"Guys, I--" he stopped himself. He couldn't find any good excuse in his head. 

"You... didn't tell us." Seungkwan trailed but his face not looking at as if his friend was Medusa. 

Mingyu's grip on his phone tighten and he look down to the cement as if it's more interesting than his friends. What should he do? Everyone knows about them now. What will happen to him? What about-

 _Jihoon_. 

The older know about this yet he kept quiet. No wonder even grandma was a bit distant on their parting. 

"I'm sorry," he whimpered pitifully. A tear rolled down his cheeks. He felt ashamed of himself. Everyone will hate him now. His friends will hate him. 

Fuck, why is he like this? He promised himself to not cry about this. He know that day will come but it hurts to let his friends know this from someone else- dispatch nonetheless. 

"No, don't be sorry." Come Seokmin's soothing voice. A pair of arms envelope him into a tight hug. But Mingyu broke away and clenched both Seokmin's shoulder. He heard a soft thud and he know it's his phone hitting the floor. 

"What do you mean 'don't be sorry'?" He yelled, frustration filled his body. "Seok, you should be mad at me. Punch me, yell at me. I stole your crush!"

Yet, Seokmin just smile. He brought a hand up to wipe Mingyu's tears away. He rested his hand on Mingyu's cheek. 

"I am shock to hear about Sir Lee and you but there's nothing I can do. As long you're happy, I'm happy." Seokmin reassured. 

"Sir Lee is just a love interest. I have nothing serious for him. He look better by your side." He said. A big sob escape Mingyu's mouth as he quickly his friend. 

"Seok, you're too good for me, " his cry was muffled by Seokmin's shoulder. 

"Bro, next time you need to tell us about something like this or you're fucked." He heard Minghao's voice from the distant. 

"Oh, shut up. Just hug me."he groaned and spread his arm wider so he could hug his friends. 

**Music room**

Jihoon can't focus on his work. He's sure Mingyu know about the news. Shit, everyone is going to go after the poor boy now. 

_Should he let Mingyu stay? Or should he send him to Busan where he would be supervised? Or should he send Mingyu back to his family? Or maybe he should let Mingyu go?_

"Fuck!" He yelled and swipe everything off his desk. His door was knocked twice. "Come in." He said in annoyance. 

Jun and Wonwoo comes in. "Hello, Ji." Jun greeted softly. "You and your room look like a mess." Wonwoo said. 

"Gee, thanks." He groaned as he rub his face. "What are you going to do?" Wonwoo asked. 

Jihoon sigh. Oh, how he wish nobody would bother him about this. He tried to ignore but he heard the whispers and saw the looks and it was painful. 

"What do you think I can do?" He hissed. "Mom just called me, saying that they're asking for a press conference on this." Jihoon slumped into his chair. 

"Then do it, Ji. It's better than suddenly disappearing." Wonwoo concluded but it just make Jihoon more stressed. 

"Won, you know how overwhelming a press is. I don't want Mingyu to go through it." Jihoon groaned. 

"Ji," Jun started "I'm sure Mingyu is aware about this. If not, why would he even marry you? I had been teaching him from his first year here and that boy is strong. He never complain but he wouldstand up for his beloved." He continued. 

"I know, Jun. I know how capable and strong he is but the flashes are too bright and endless questions would come." Jihoon stressed. "Even for me, it make me sick to my bone. Why do you think I choose this life instead of that?" 

"I know-" Wonwoo was cut by the door opening. "My baby!" Someone yelled and rushed to gather Jihoon in his arms. "Jeonghan hyung, "

"Are you alright? I can't find Mingyu anywhere--" "Mingyu is gone?" Jihoon panicked. "No!" Jeonghan quickly answered. 

"He's with his friends. I just don't know where they had gone to." Jeonghan explained. 

Jihoon relaxed even the slightest bit. "What should I do?" 

"The first best thing to do is talk to him."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter before I disappeare for maybe another month.

**3 August**

**Canteen**

Mingyu had been minding his own business that day. He's not active at P.E. He avoided meeting many people. At least, his friends were there for him. 

His phone vibrate. He got a new message from Jihoon. "Can we talk? Tonight?" the message says. Mingyu answered with a thumbs up emoji. 

"Hey, Mingyu, " a voice said. Mingyu look up and saw Zi Yue, a famous rich boy. "How can I help?" Mingyu asked and tilted his head a bit. 

In the corner of his eyes, he saw his friends stop talking. Minghao squinted unpleasantly at the unwanted person. 

"When I heard that you're gay, I never thought that you're going to get married to the infamous Lee Jihoon." Zi Yue snickered. "You must have married him for his money." He smirked. 

Mingyu stayed silent but Minghao clearly wasn't having any of it. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Just because you have money, doesn't mean that you can pick up on us." He yelled in Mandarin as he went to grab the other's collar. 

Zi Yue turned furious. He raised his fist and swing it to Minghao. Being a kind friend he is, Mingyu pushed Minghao away so he was the one that receive it. 

Mingyu fell to his bum and Minghao panicked. "Mingyu!" He said in surprise and crouch down. "You fool! It's going to bruise. " he heard Zi yue scoffed. 

Minghao stood up and furiously look at the other Chinese. "Zi-" "I'm trying to have a peaceful lunch today. What are all of you doing?"

Zi Yue turn around and saw Jihoon with his arms crossed. "S-sir Lee! I was just-" 

"Explain faster. I don't have all day." Jihoon said. He glance at Mingyu and Mingyu could see the fondness in his eyes. Then he look boredly at Zi Yue. 

"He was the one that started it!" He exclaimed. "I just bumped onto him and got mad." Mingyu raises both his eyebrow and look at Jihoon who just hums. 

"You're a smart kid Zi Yue." Jihoon said. "Mingyu is a good kid and this is not based on bias. Every teacher know how kind he is. You can't just lie to me when I know Mingyu since he's a baby."

"Let me give you an advice, Zi Yue. You should learn making excuse up. It will come handy when you finally take over your father's company." Jihoon says as he made his way to his lover on the floor to help him up. 

"Sir Lee," Jihoon shook his head. 

"It's hyung to you."

**Jihoon's car**

The ride home was silent. Mingyu felt so scared to even breath because of the atmosphere. The radio was not even turned on. 

But nothing between them changed. Jihoon still has a hand on Mingyu's thigh and Mingyu could still play with the older's fingers. 

_Maybe he just overthink it._

"Hyung," he called quietly. Jihoon hummed tiredly. "Are you okay?" Mingyu saw how Jihoon's grip on the steering wheel tighten but his other hand laced itself with Mingyu. 

"Yes," he answered shortly. Mingyu, still not satisfied, "you sure? "

Jihoon sighed and squeezed Mingyu's hand gently. "I don't know. Many thing happen at a time." Mingyu nodded "wanna talk about it? "

"We'll talk at home. After shower and a dinner. This _need_ to wait." Jihoon said. 

Mingyu know Jihoon is scared. He is too. But Jihoon's with him. They'll manage to go through this. Together. 

"Okay, hyung. Whatever you want. "

**Jigyu's apartment**

Mingyu hugged a pillow close to his chest. He wait for Jihoon to finish his call with his father and judging from Jihoon's raised voice, it's not going well. 

Jihoon ended the call with a frustrated groan. Mingyu's heart thrummed nervously in his ribcage. 

Jihoon comes into the room with heavy footsteps. He sat down at the chair across their bed. If Mingyu was brave enough, he would've hug the older. 

"Mingyu," Jihoon called. Mingyu straighten and answered a squeaky 'yes?'

"You're going back to Busan." Jihoon said, avoiding the younger's gaze. "You'll be safer there." He continued. 

Mingyu frowned. "What do you mean by _you_?" He squinted. "How about you?"

"I'm staying here." Jihoon answered still not looking at the other. 

"Look at me, hyung." Mingyu growled. "Look at me and say that again." He demanded. Jihoon took a breath shakily and look at Mingyu with glassy eyes. 

"I'm staying here while you need to go back to Busan. Are you clear?" Jihoon tried to hiss but it come out more as a whimper. 

"No. I'm not clear about this. Why do I need to leave while you take care of this? What will the public think about this?" Mingyu snapped. It pain him to be like this but if he stay being the good Mingyu, this is going nowhere. 

"Look, if you don't like this suggestion, how about we take a break?" Jihoon said making Mingyu scoff. 

"Take a break? Hyung, what do you think I am? A fucking toy?" Mingyu think something snap inside his head. 

"Then, where do I go?" He asked when Jihoon stayed quiet. "You have your family." Jihoon mumbled. 

"I don't!" Mingyu yelled. "My parents disown me the moment they know about us. My sister won't even pick up my call." He said quietly. 

Jihoon know Mingyu was on the edge. He want nothing else but drop this off and forget about it. But he can't bring himself to hug the younger. 

"I know, Mingyu. That's why a divorce-" "A divorce?" Mingyu let out a humorless chuckle. "So you do see me as a toy."

Mingyu look away and stood up. He need to leave. He don't want the older to see him cry. 

"Wait, Mingyu. Where are you going?" Jihoon asked as he walk to the front door. 

"It's none of your fucking business!" And the front door shut with a slam. 

**\------**

Jihoon woke up with a jolt. He fell asleep on the chair while being so worried on his husband. Mingyu was still not back home. 

He reach for his phone that he left on the nightstand and look at the time. 0300. Mingyu must've gone to one of his friends home. 

He prayed for Mingyu's safety. Wait. _He_ didn't kidnap Mingyu, did he? Fuck fuck fuck fuck. It's still too early than what he had said. 

Jihoon shook his head and dialed Mingyu's number. Yet, his thumb hover over the call button. What if Mingyu was still mad? 

Fuck, Mingyu. That boy won't even listen to his explanation. He don't want a divorce. Mingyu took it _so_ wrong. 

He sighed heavily and put his phone back onto the nightstand. He'll talk to Mingyu tomorrow. He settled onto their bed, burrying himself under the blanket. 

"You? Taking over a company? Don't make me laugh Jihoon. Your small body won't be able to handle the stress." A voice said. 

Jihoon took his pillow and pressed it to his ears. 

"Jihoon, just let your father look for someone else, it will be better." Another voice said. 

"Once your lover was revealed to the whole world, I will come again. Worry not, I will ruin your life more."

Jihoon screams a name that he never thought he would say again. He jerked to a sitting position just to stare at complete darkness. 

He sighed and lay back down again. He prayed and prayed for Mingyu's safety until he fell asleep again. 

**4 August**

**XX High School**

The next day, Jihoon was restless. The first thing that he did when arrived school was to look for the younger. 

Jihoon look the school perimeter for a certain tall puppy boy. But he could only found his friends. 

"All of you, wait." He called. The group of boys freeze at their place, nudging each other before turning around with a tight smile. 

"Y-yes, Sir Lee?" Seokmin, being the bravest one, spoke. Jihoon just glance at the others and saw na Mingyu. 

"Have any of you saw Mingyu?" He asked. "Mingyu?" All of them choruses. They look at each other, asking silent questions before shaking their head. 

"What's happening?" Hansol asked. "It's-- I'll tell you later." He said as he rushed away, phone already in his hand. He quickly called Wonwoo. 

"Hello?" Wonwoo asked, sounding completely dumbfounded. "Mingyu's gone." There's a brief pause "What?" Wonwoo asked, there's some talking at the background. 

"We're coming to your room." Then, the call ended. 

Jihoon rushed to his room. Wonwoo and- whoever he's going to bring haven't arrive yet so he called Mingyu's number. 

As expected, no one pick up the call. 

_Where are you, Mingyu?_

The door was knocked and Jihoon open it. Wonwoo came in along with Jun, Jeonghan and Joshua. "What happen?" Joshua asked. 

"Mingyu's gone." _gone and he don't know where "_ And he won't pick up my call." Jihoon bit his nail while forcing himself not to stress about it. 

"And why won't Mingyu pick up?" Joshua asked carefully. "I-" Jihoon let out a frustrated sigh "We got into a fight yesterday. I was talking about sending him to Busan but he got mad and stormed out."

"There must be more, Mingyu won't snap just because you talk about sending him away." Jeonghan opened his mouth. 

"I... Mentioned about divorce." There's a collective gasps from his friends. "I want to say about not wanting a divorce but he took completely the wrong way." He slumped into his chair. 

"Okay, what if Mingyu is really in great danger, who do you think that do this?" Jun asked. Jihoon rubbed a hand over his face. "It must be _him."_

Horror crept its way to his friends. "You must be kidding us, Ji." Wonwoo mumbled. But he know, that Jihoon would never joke about this. 

Jihoon's phone vibrate. There was a new message from Mingyu. He hesitantly enter the chat room and saw a picture, still not loaded with the caption, ' _hello, Jihoon_ '. 

He click the picture and throw his phone away before he lose his mind. Joshua pick up Jihoon 's phone and saw it. 

"Jesus Christ,"

There in the picture, sat Mingyu on a chair, unconscious, tied with blood running down his temple. 

_He really is back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeEt.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger warning⚠️
> 
> -Blood  
> -Angst (?)
> 
> I tried. I hate to turn a fluffy story to this kind of stuff but I already did so, sorry not sorry

**4 August**

**Abandoned house**

Mingyu woke up. He tried to stretch but he realised that he's tied. His vision was dark meaning he was blindfolded. His temple was also a bit wet. 

What happen? He remember himself walking around the park to cool down. And then... And then everything pulled a blank on him. 

There's a clicking of a camera not far from him. He turn his head the sound. 

"Oh? Our prince charming is awake." A familiar voice said. A hand brushed his cheeks making him flinch in surprise. 

"What-what do you want from me?" Mingyu tried his best to growl. He tugged the rope binding his hands. Fuck, he know how to tie rope. 

The blindfold was yanked away from his head, he squinted, trying to make his eyes adjust to the sudden light. 

The man in front had gotten buffer from the last time they met. Probably could take Mingyu down if he tried to fight him. 

"I hate you. You stole Jihoon from me. You stole my life." The man growled and yanked Mingyu's hair. Mingyu grits his teeth and spit onto the man's face. He smiled mockingly after that. 

The man's face twisted as he wipe Mingyu's spit. "You fuck." The man punched his face. It stings alot more than Zi Yue's punch. The chair he's sitting on almost toppled over if not for the man's grip on his hair. 

"I didn't steal anything. You're the one that throw him away." Mingyu grunt in pain. "Do you think I don't know? He come to my house every night, covered in bruises that _you left, you_ fuck _._ Or should I call you... _Choi Seungcheol_?"

The man, now identified as Seungcheol had been one of the reason Jihoon can't bloom. Jihoon, who was destined to become a beautiful flower was plucked out just as the fruit appear. 

"Yeah? What do you wanna do about it? Jihoon gave me his full consent on this. You can't put the blame on me." Seungcheol challenged. Mingyu snickered. 

"Hyung doesn't consent shit. It's because he was so blind in love with you that he bear it." If his hands was not binded, he would have punch the other. 

Mingyu didn't see the next punch. His mind got dizzy from the vibration to his brain and he could taste blood. 

He fell to the side, he cough up blood and grin. "That's all you got, fucker?" He hissed through blood covered mouth. 

"Oh, I'm going to take my sweet time ruining a bitch like you." Seungcheol squat down and yanked Mingyu's hair again. 

**5 August**

**Jigyu's apartment**

"Hoon," he felt someone's gentle hand on his back. "You need to eat." It was Jun. For the past hours, he had been through some mental breakdown. None of Mingyu's friends were happy to hear about Mingyu's disappearance yet none of them blame him. 

Why? All of this happens because of him. If only he didn't broke up with Seungcheol, none of this shit will happen. 

His train of thoughts stop when he felt the gentle hand came back. He raised his head and receive a comforting smile from Jun. 

Suddenly, it felt like they were still together. Jihoon hunched over his desk with piles of assignment and Jun would come in with a cup with hot choco to comfort him. 

"Everything will be okay," it seriously feels like the old time. 

_But this is not that time._

"Do you even know the future?" He hissed. Jun smiled brightly but he can see the pain behind it. 

"I don't. However, Seungcheol might not be the one that did this. Let's be positive." Jun reassured but he only received a humorless chuckle. 

"Let's be positive," Jihoon repeat weakly "you made it sound so easy." 

"Okay, maybe not that. What about some rest? You have been staring at your computer screen too long. It won't hurt you," Jun tried to convince but Jihoon shot a dejected look to him. 

"It will hurt Mingyu!" Jihoon yelled. His head was spinning that he was sure he will faint but Jun is there to catch him. His breath comes out shaky. 

Jun sighed and reached up to wipe the tears on his cheeks. Fuck, he didn't realize that he had started crying. 

"Listen, Jihoon. I know Mingyu is getting hurt by whoever the fuck that did this. But, Mingyu will hurt more knowing that you abuse your body like this." Jun said slowly. 

"So, let's have some rest, okay?" Jun didn't even let him answer, already pulling him to his bed. He let's it, he was too tired to fight back anyway. 

Jun tucked him into the bed and stroke his hair. He leaned down to press a kiss on the other's forehead. "If anything happen, I'll wake you up." Jun stood up and went to the light switch. He switched off the light and open the door. The door clicked shut and darkness engulf the gloomy room. The room felt way bigger without Mingyu there. 

Jihoon sighed and laid on his side. He grab Mingyu's pillow and brought it close to his chest. The familiar smell of Mingyu's shampoo hit his nose and his feelings came crashing onto him. 

The first tear escape his face as he hugged the pillow tigher. He had always been a quiet cryer but this time he can't help it but to let the wails leaving his lips. 

Good thing his room was sound proofed. 

**\---**

Jun let out a heavy sigh as soon as he closed Jihoon's room door. He walked to the living rooms to see what the others was up to. 

He assessed the room atmosphere. Wonwoo was on his phone seemingly talking to his men. Jeonghan and Joshua huddled together to look at the former's laptop.

And on the solo cushion was Chan, that kid had begged them to let him help with his hacking skill. At first, they were uncertain, but after Chan successfully hacked Wonwoo's phone -which has a lot of security software- they let him in because-- why not? 

"Found anything?" Jun asked to anyone that can answer. Chan raised his head slowly to look at the older. Jun made his way to Chan's side to look at laptop screen. There was a map displayed with a red pointer at a spot. 

"I got the latest signal from Mingyu's phone and it was from an abandoned house not far from school." Chan finished. Then, Wonwoo continued "I sent one of my men there and he reported that everything was clear as if no one had been there."

Jun pursed his lips. He's a bit disappointed by the newly gained information but at least they were making progress. 

"How's Jihoon?" Jeonghan asked. Jun just sighed and plopped down onto the nearest soft surface. 

"He finally went to sleep. But he's not taking this well. Mingyu are too important for him." He answered. Everyone stayed quiet before Joshua finally turn to Chan. 

"I'm sorry that this happen, Chan. You have exam in a few weeks but you're involving yourself with our problem." He apologized yet, Chan just shook his head with a soft smile. 

"It's okay, hyung. Mingyu is my friend and he helped so many times already and I wanted to pay him back." Chan said. 

Jun ruffled Chan's hair. "Thank you, Chan. Jihoon has been through a lot and there's so few people that have been really for him. He's grateful for your help but he won't admit it." he said. 

"So, who is this Seungcheol? I think I've heard his name before." Chan asked innocently. Everyone except him froze. Glances was exchanged until Joshua open his mouth. 

"Seungcheol is the son of Coups Company but after he broke up with Jihoon, he was diagnosed with a severe mental illness. So his father sent him to a rehabilitation centre in hope of him to recover. And after time passes, everyone just forgot about him." He explained. 

Suddenly, Jihoon's phone on the coffee table lights up. They saw the contact name and look at each other. 

_Minggu❤️_

Jeonghan reached for the phone and unlocked it. At the same time the phone unlocked, a place was marked and on Chan's laptop. 

A... Cafe? What was Seungcheol doing at a cafe, in the middle of evening and were texting Jihoon with Mingyu's phone? 

Well, because he know they won't harm the civilians. 

"Guys, look at this." Comes Jeonghan's voice and it make Jun rip his eyes off the laptop monitor. The latter had put Jihoon's phone on the table but now, a picture was on display. 

Jun got lightheaded as he look at the amount of blood in the picture. Mingyu was laying on his side. Blood was pouring it from his upper arm. Jun think he can see slight view of white bone and shiver ran down his spine. 

_Oh god, Seungcheol really is back._


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with another chapter. Hope you guys like it. School have been an ass.

**6 August**

**Jigyu's apartment**

"Fuck," Jun heard someone cursed. His mind too clouded to process who. Seungcheol had been awfully quiet after he send the picture. 

Jun shook his head and tried to focus on the books in front of him. All of them except Jihoon went back to school because the students need them. At least the principal was kind enough to let Chan not coming to school until all of the problem settled. 

Jihoon's phone was laid beside the books on the table completely at Jun's view. He caught himself staring at Jihoon's phone, waiting for any message from 'Mingyu'. 

Granted, the phone screen light up. He hesitantly reach for the phone and unlocked it. The others had gathered around him. 

He look at Chan, silently asking if a location was detected. The young boy seems to understand it and shook his head. 

He sighed and look at the phone screen. Seungcheol sent them a video with 'he's pretty, isn't he?' as the caption. He tap on it and the video started. 

Someone, which is Seungcheol, was walking down a hallway. He opened a door at the far left of the hallway and went inside. Mingyu's in the room, laying unmoving in a small pool of their own blood. Seungcheol went to the body and used his feet to nudge him. 

"Little bitch, wake up." He hissed and squat down near Mingyu's face. Mingyu was breathing shallowly. He look so weak and ready to pass out. Seungcheol hummed and yanked Mingyu's hair, making the terribly bruised boy whimper pitifully. 

"Look Hoonie, I decorated him for you~" Seungcheol sang and the only feeling that filled Jun was disgust. He look away from the phone briefly because his mind couldn't took in the wounds on Mingyu's body. His face was littered with scratches and the arm that was cut wrapped with an already soaked with blood bandage.

"Would you look at the camera, Mingyu?" Seungcheol sang. "Jihoon and his friends are going to see this." He continued. Jun can't help but to shiver the tone Seungcheol used. It was so sweet that people won't believe that he just beat the shit out of a minor.

Mingyu opens his eyes that were not covered in blood slowly and his mouth next but that the only thing that he could whimper out was 'Hyung'. 

The video finally ended.

"That was... disgusting." Wonwoo remarked. "There's too many blood. It's everywhere." Joshua agreed. "...Jihoon can't see this. He'll go into a rampage." He added.

Suddenly, Chan's laptop started to let out warning noises. Chan rushed to check it.

"Hyung," he called. All of them turned to the youngest. "Seungcheol bugged my laptop."

**12 August**

**Abandoned house**

Mingyu don't know how long he has been there. He was sitting against the wall. He look around the room. There's no window or a crack on the ceiling to tell if it's day or night. There's a door that Seungcheol would lock so that he can't escape -not that he can anyway- and a table beside the door.

He tried to move his body several times but it just won't budge. Seungcheol only appear when he need to feed him or create a new wound on Mingyu. He sometimes come to treat the wounds that he made. The deep cut that Seungcheol did on his upper hand already healed.

Mingyu was no longer tied because Seungcheol know that he already pushed Mingyu to his boundaries- and hey, Mingyu's not going to leave unless his husband come, Seungcheol can actually be amusing sometimes. 

His head trained to the door, waiting for Seungcheol to come. Then he saw something lit up from the table. Seungcheol had left a phone. 

Good, he can maybe check the date or call for Jihoon with it.

He forced his hand to drag his body to the table while wishing for Seungcheol not entering. He tried to stand up but he can't even feel his legs. Every drag to the table was painful, he could feel the wound on his stomach being pulled open.

_Just a bit more._

The door was slammed open. Seungcheol who was smiling frowned. "The fuck are you trying to do?" He growled as he walked to Mingyu and kicked him with all his might.

Mingyu went rolling to the nearest wall. His back hit the wall, knocking the breath in his lung out. His hands went to press on the open gushing wound on his stomach. He groaned as he watch Seungcheol looking at the phone on the table and slipped it into his hoodie pocket.

Seungcheol walked to Mingyu. "You know," he started." I was planning to give you rice as your food today but you misbehave."

He raised his feet and pressed hard on Mingyu's stomach. Mingyu screamed in pain and Seungcheol just smirk, satisfied “So, I’ll let you starve today.” He said as he retreat his leg.

“Anything you want, fucker.” Mingyu manage to hiss. Seungcheol grimace and squat down, his hand already went to yank Mingyu’s hair. “Ugh. You’re too noisy. Just like Jihoon. I hate it.”

“Yeah? You think so? I can get louder-” Mingyu was cut by Seungcheol’s knuckle meeting his face. The former coughed out blood and he felt blood flowing down his nose too.

“I will kill you if you don’t shut up.” The oldest growled but Mingyu just smiled through bloody teeth. “You won’t. Not until Jihoon hyung got here.” He said.

“Try me.” Seungcheol gritted and stood up, abruptly pulling out a gun from his back pocket. He cocked the muzzle and pointed the gun towards Mingyu’s head. Mingyu kept a straight face but he was hoping that Seungcheol was just joking.

“Goodnight, Mingyu.”

He pulled the trigger and the bullet left the body, filling the room with a deafening bang.

**8 August**

**Jigyu’s apartment**

“Any news?” Jihoon asked as soon as he walked out from the shower to Jeonghan. The latter sighed and shook his head. Jihoon slumped onto his bed with a sour face.

“But they do have track on where Seungcheol is now.” Jeonghan said. “Where is he?” Jihoon jumped.

“Wonwoo said that one of his men saw Seungcheol around this area. He might be here for you.” Jeonghan told. “And? Did you put any tracker on him?” Jihoon asked.

“One of Mingyu’s friend, Vernon, said he wanted to help. We plan to use him as a cover to trick Seungcheol. Jun is still thinking for a plan.” Jeonghan explained.

“You can’t do that.” Jihoon protested. “It’s too dangerous. Seungcheol are too smart. He will notice before we can do anything. What if Vernon got hurt? What do we tell his parents?”

“Hoon, clam down. Nobody is going to get hurt. Joshua and I will be guarding around the perimeter.” Jeonghan reassured.

Jihoon still have a troubled look on his face so Jeonghan ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, Hoon. We’ll save Mingyu.”

There was a knock on the door. Both male averted their attention to it. The door opens slowly and Joshua came in.

“Hey Hoon.” He greeted softly. Jihoon just smiled as the other sit down beside Jeonghan.

“How are you holding?” Joshua asked, reaching out to pat the youngest head. “Just a bit unstable but I’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Joshua said and took something out from his pocket. It’s Jihoon’s phone. “I think you rest enough to talk to Seungcheol.”

Jihoon stared at the phone before shakily reach out for it. He opens the chatroom with Mingyu and sigh. He was expecting to see another gruesome picture but Seungcheol was just texting for him.

“Cheol,” he typed in first. Not even a second later, Seungcheol answered cheerfully “Jihoon :D” Jihoon already felt nausea already. Maybe he’s not really rested.

“Let’s cut to the chase. Where’s Mingyu?” He typed next. This time it took around a minute for Seungcheol to answer. “Awh, come on. Say hi to me. It’s been years since we last talk.” Jihoon could imagine the fake pout on Seungcheol’s face.

“I’m asking you again,” he typed, trying to keep in his rage. “WHERE’S MINGYU?” he demanded. He could hear Joshua and Jeonghan talking quietly beside him.

“You’re no fun. :(” Seungcheol replied with a picture. Jihoon click on the pic. Mingyu was slumped against the wall, staring straight to the lens and even though he was weak, Jihoon can feel the burning fire of life from Mingyu.

“What do you want?” Jihoon asked. He saw a hand trying to reach for his phone so he quickly brought it to his chest and shot a glare to the others in the room.

“What… are you trying to do?” Jihoon asked, offended. “Uh…” Jeonghan trailed off. “We don’t want you to stress out and Jun demanded us to take your phone back before you got another mental breakdown.” Joshua answered.

“I can handle this. I’m not a kid.” He hissed.

Jeonghan and Joshua exchange glances. “Okay, but we’ll stay here to monitor.” Joshua said. “Eh, I’d rather have Jun here.”

“Jun?” Jeonghan echoed. “What, are we not good enough? Do you dislike me or anything?” He asked. He looks absolutely offended. Joshua shook his head and start pulling Jeonghan out of the room.

“Hey!--”

Jihoon was left alone inside the room again. He look at his phone again. “I want to make you suffer.” Seungcheol answered.

Jihoon squinted and replied “have you not make me suffer enough?” This time, Seungcheol left it on seen. “Fuck!” he yelled and threw his phone. The sound produced when the phone met with the wall was loud.

The door open again and Jun’s head peek in. “Hey, baby.” Jun greeted. “I thought we agreed to stop calling each other that.” Jihoon groaned. “Well, you look like you need it.” Jun said and went to lay down beside his friend.

“Any news?” Jihoon asked. Jun frowned and turned to Jihoon. “Lee, I know you’re worried about Mingyu—all of us do. But you need rest and eat. When we found Seungcheol, _you_ need to be strong enough because for sure, he must want to meet you only. He’s a truck Jihoon. If you’re not strong enough, who know what he would do. That’s also why I’m not letting you out.” Jun nagged.

“Yes. But I also need sun. I haven’t seen the sun for days.” Jihoon protested. Jun sprang up “Why don’t you just tell me that you want to go out?” he asked dramatically.

_You’re the one that say I can’t go out. -_-_

Jun stood up and went to Jihoon’s closet. He doesn’t let Jihoon go near it because he caught Jihoon bawling his eyes out while hugging Mingyu’s hoodie. Jun pulled out a shirt –Mingyu’s- and gave it to Jihoon.

“Just because it’s the nicest one that I could find.” Jun reasoned. Jihoon took the shirt and change into it. He grabbed his phone on the floor, his earphones and wallet on the nightstand. “I’m not going pick up any call so don’t bother trying.”

Jihoon head to the kitchen and took an apple. He heard Jun saying ‘stay safe!’ before he close the front door. He looked at the stairs in front of his apartment, leading down to the lobby and up to the roof.

“It feels like it been years since I last go out.” He muttered to himself and took a bite of the apple. He went down to the lobby and stop. “Now, where should I go?”

He clicked his tongue and head to the playground at the district.

He took the usual shortcut, going through a narrow alley, petting some stray cats and stop by a bakery not far from the playground.

The walk was pleasant, even if everything reminded him of Mingyu. He got some fresh air instead of air-conditioner inside his lungs.

He sat down at a bench and look around. Kids were playing at the slides and parents talking to each other. He look at the bag of warm bread and took one out. He took a bite and sigh.

Someone was looking at him, he could feel it. He shivered and quickly finish his bread. Then, he stood up and started his way back home. He shook his head. ‘I’m just overthinking. Nobody is looking at me.’ He reassured himself.

He walked into the alley and hoped for the best. Nothing happen. Jihoon sighed. ‘See? You’re just overthinking.’ He scolded himself. However, when he wanted to exit the alley, someone cover his mouth and a knife was pressed onto his throat.

“Hello, Jihoon.”

_Seungcheol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for still being here even though i took years to update <3


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am not dead yet and is so very sorry for the late update. I am not good with disinfecting any kind of wound so it might be a bit of crap so I'm just gonna put a subtle skip. But anyway, thank you for still reading this

**8 August**

**Jigyu's apartment district**

Jihoon shakily reach up to hold Seungcheol’s arm. “No, no. Don’t try to do anything. One wrong move and I will kill Mingyu.” Jihoon trembled, holding his feelings in.

“Mingyu’s time is running out. ‘Game over’ is nearing. You know I’m killing him if you don’t come when the clock strike zero.” Seungcheol whispered into his ears. “Time is running out,” Jihoon felt a faint sting, as the knife dug into his throat slowly.

“It’s either _you_ kill _me_ or I kill _him_ myself.” Seungcheol said and let Jihoon go. The latter stayed still, listening to the disappearing footsteps. He tried to regulate his breath.

_In, out_

_In, out_

Then he run, without stopping. His legs burn as he forced himself to run back home. Seungcheol’s footsteps might be gone, but Jihoon know he’s still there, somewhere, just watching him running for his life.

He reached home in no time. He skipped a flight of stair every time he climbed up. He punched the door passcodes and push himself in, quickly slamming the door shut. He stood against the door, panting and patted his chest, right above his heart, a few times.

“Hoon?” he heard Wonwoo called. He must have alerted everyone in the apartment. “Oh god, what happen?” Wonwoo asked when he saw Jihoon’s condition.

Jihoon choke on air while trying to open his mouth. “Take your time,” Wonwoo said and bend down to help Jihoon out of his shoes. He helped his friend to the living room. Everyone was already looking at his direction.

“Seungcheol… he, he held me earlier and say that I’m—Mingyu’s time is running out.” he gasped out. Chan come out from the kitchen and gave him a glass of water which he took gratefully.

“The fuck does he want actually?” Jeonghan yelled. Joshua took the Jeonghan’s hand in his and start massaging it in attempt to calm him down. The latter stare at the former before sighing and slowly pulled his back.

“I’m going to need a vacation after all of this done,” he grumbled. Wonwoo chuckled “all of us need it, Jeonghan hyung.”

Jihoon felt himself getting dizzy so he moved to sit down. “Wait, hyung. You’re bleeding.” He heard Chan said. When he raised his head again, the youngest was already in front of him holding first aid box and a glass of water.

Jihoon took the glass gratefully and chug it down. He then put it on the coffee table. He saw Chan kneeling on the floor, rummaging through the box. He look at Jihoon and smiled holding up a drench cotton.

“May I, hyung?” he asked. Jihoon nodded. Chan jabbed the cut gently. (skipping that part:/) 

Once done, Jihoon pat the youngest head and muttered a small 'thanks'. All of the others has long go back to what they were doing. 

"Chan, after you graduate, come look for me. I'll see if I can give you a position at my company." Jihoon said. 

The said boy's eyes twinkled as he nodded vigorously. Jihoon grin as he stood up and went over to Wonwoo who seems to be busy with yet another phone call.

**9th August**

**Abandoned house**

Mingyu woke up with a gasp. As soon as he tried to sit up, intense pain shot up throughout his whole body. He groaned and clutched his left upper arm. He noticed a metal plate of bread not far from him.

_Is Seungcheol not here?_

For the past few days, Seungcheol was always there when he woke up either to force some food in him or just to beat him until he pass out again.

He wills himself to crawl to the bread. He would rather not eat it, afraid on being dugged again but he don't want Jihoon to see him on the brink of death when he come to save him. He bite the bread slowly and force himself to swallow.

There was no clock or window for him to know how long it had been. He look down at the hand that hold the bread and realize... how bare his ring finger have been.

_Where is your ring Mingyu?... You must have left it at your house before leaving._

_Right?_

_Right._

Mingyu felt like crying. He promised Jihoon that he will wear his ring forever. Now, he broke it. The memory of that day flash.

**November (last year)**

**Japan**

Mingyu felt giddy. Of course he is, he's getting married. He stare at his reflection on the mirror. Jihoon had spoiled him with so many expensive stuff despite his protest. Sadly, his parents couldn't make it to the wedding- not like they want to- but his sister was there! Even if it's for the last time.

"Noona, how do I look?" he turned to his sister to show his outfit proudly. Even if the sister smiled brightly, the sorrow could still be found in her eyes. The siblings had always been close to each other.

"You look amazing, Gyu," she said and adjust his vest. "I can't believe that you're getting married before me. You're lucky to get such a big shot to be your husband." his sister continued.

The door was knocked and Wonwoo's head peaked in. "It's starting." he said and Mingyu nodded, esctatic.

Mingyu tried to convince Jihoon to hold a simple wedding but the older used his grandmother as an excuse. Wonwoo escort him to the main hall.

(yada yada I'm not good at wedding so please excuse me)

Mingyu now stood in front of his now-husband waiting for the priest to declare them husbands.

"You may now, kiss." 

Mingyu lean down for a quick peck but Jihoon hold his face with both hands and pull him into a long kiss. Mingyu could hear the whistling from Jihoon's friends, Jeonghan being the loudest.

When they pull apart, Mingyu's face was quick to redden making Jihoon laugh, bright and happy. Mingyu know he fall in love with Jihoon again that day.

**Present**

There was a loud banging from above Mingyu. He heard some voice talking. It was so quiet he need to strain his ear to hear it.

"-it was used here. I'm sure about it." a voice said. It sound somewhat familiar but he couldn't really tell. "There's nothing here. Just fallen tetris, overgrown trees and vines." another voice said.

_Hold on._

He know that voice. He had spent two years listening to the two voices. It's--

"Wonwoo hyung, you need to trust me!"

_Chan and Wonwoo._

"I do trust you. However, we come here without anyone knowing. And if Joshua know about this, I'm going to get my head chopped off." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu tried to yell so that the other two could know that someone is at the place but his throat felt so raw that even if he tried to speak, it feels like hundreds of glasses was scratching his throat. He could only whimper pathetically and slumped back onto the floor.

"Shh, do you hear that?" he heard Chan asked. He snapped his head up to try and make any noise- "No, I-- shit. Jeonghan's calling we need to go." Wonwoo said.

_No._

"We'll come back later. I don't want to die yet." 

_No no no no no no no no._

He quickly reach for the plate and throw it across the room. The plate clang noisily when it made contact with the wall. 

...

_Nothing._

He whimpered and curl into a ball but the door was slammed open making Mingyu to sit up again. He saw Seungcheol holding a bag.

"Hey fucker," Seungcheol started. He tossed the bag and Mingyu caught it. "Go take a bath. You stink." Mingyu rolled his eyes "Gee, thought you wouldn't notice." 

Seungcheol scoffed and went to grip Mingyu's hair and punch him square in the face. "Oh fuck!" the former's hand went to touch his nose which -he supposed- is now broken.

Seungcheol grabbed the back of his shirt and drag him out of the room and along the hallway and stop right in front of a door. The older opened the door and kicked him inside.

"If you try to run, I'll kill Jihoon _slowly_ right in front of your eyes."

_Damn, harsh._

Mingyu got inside and saw a window and he could see outside and he understand Seungcheol's threat. He was trying to get out from his clothes when he heard the sound of metal scratching on metal from outside. He tried to clean all his wound as gentle as he can. After he was done, he put on the fresh set of clothing that Seungcheol put in the bag.

_At least he still have some humanity left in his brain._

As soon as he step out from the bathroom, he was met with a fist. The sudden impact throwing him onto the dirty floor. "What the fuck? I just got myself clean!"

Seungcheol sheath his knife inside the bag at his side. "Never said anything about keeping you clean." He grabbed Mingyu's hair again and dragged him away.

"Can you not pull my hair?" Mingyu groaned but still let Seungcheol drag him.

"I'm planning on breaking your leg today." Seungcheol said dismissively. 

_Oh fuck it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending was a bit rushed, I was trying to finish this while I'm in class.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out at twt. I'm as @jigyuu24.


End file.
